halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Moira Murray
"" - Moira Murray Moira Murray is a Shinigami, Captain of the Fourth Division of Healing and Support. Story Born in northern Scotland to a large family, Moira was one of the middle children who seemed to focus on details instead of the big picture. Her parents got along while their children seemed hellbent upon rending each other limb from limb. When it became apparent that their childrens' homicidal tendencies toward each other eased with age, her parents breathed a sigh of relief and began to enjoy their brood. Adolescence wasn't kind to Moira, and as she attended school and later college, she began to settle into her skin and become more at home with herself. Her death was unexpected, a freak accident if you will. Walking into her workplace after an ice storm passed through, a tree branch gave way and landed on her. Upon awakening in Soul Society, Moira wandered through the inner sectors of East Rukongai until catching the attention of a shinigami passing through. She was taken to the academy and registered for classes soon after that meeting. Even though she evidenced basic proficiency with fighting techniques, Moira's capabilities were more suited to healing. This became evident after a trip to the living world ended in injury for both her classmates and herself. After graduation, she entered the Yonbantai and slowly began to make her abilities known. It was just a year after she'd attained shikai that Moira first met Cillian, a rather dashing fellow in the nearby Gobantai. Since they both shared a common strength in kidou, they would spend their off-duty hours discussing their interests and quizzing each other on the codex. Five months into their friendship, Cillian asked Moira to accompany him to West Rukongai. She reluctantly accompanied him, as she had just recently been promoted to the 12th seating of the healing division, and had thusly received more duties as such. Once she finally caved and entered West Rukongai with her friend, Moira did not have much time to consider the error of her ways. Cillian lured her into a small restaurant to meet an old friend of his. As the evening wore on, she felt more and more tired until slumping over, unconscious. When she awakened, Cillian was gone and his old friend, Haemon had already begun his work. Three weeks later, she knew no more until awakening in an alleyway in South Rukongai. There, she first met with Old Man Faust, who told her to avoid the past, and to move on. Confused about what was happening, and horrified by the changes wrought in Seireitei and Soul Society in her absence, Moira sought to find some comfort and stability in her division and in her superior officers. Sadly, she met with Chikako Sayuri long enough for the woman to hand the former 12th seated officer the Fukutaichou's badge for the division before walking out to join her lover in hiding. Thus, Moira was reintroduced to Seireitei during its bloody civil war. She spent nearly all of her waking hours healing shinigami who had been injured by former friends and allies, an experience that burned itself deep into her soul when she found out who was responsible. In the ensuing peaceful years, she slowly poked around for answers about a former Gobantai officer, and of other matters as well. Appearance Standing at approximately 5'6", Moira is slightly taller than average, but not by much. Her brown hair, which turns a flaming chestnut color in sunlight, is normally kept back in a ponytail or braid to keep it out of her way. Depending on her mood, she may cut some of her hair to act as a fringe over her forehead. Her eyes are varying shades of purple and violet, and can appear almost gray in certain lighting conditions. Physically, she is fit and tone, but she does not possess the stronger muscles that would accompany proficiency in fighting. Under her gi, she keeps her breasts bound so as to keep them from any untoward movements, and to keep patients from copping a feel. Moira wears the standard shinigami shihakushou with an obi wrapped around her waist, and takes care to keep the badge of her office nearby should she be called upon for formal matters. Personality Unable to fight her way out of a paper bag and well aware of it, Moira has worked to reduce her vulnerability to attacks. Sadly, this has also transferred into how she relates to other people during her duties and in her personal life. Since she has very little to no proficiency for fighting, she was sent into the healing division where she has settled in well and found her niche. More likely to ponder ways to keep shinigami from coming to her for healing than to think of ways to be a better healer, she has become critical of fighting techniques deployed improperly by her patients. Under her fears and insecurities, Moira realizes that this is the best place for her to be, and is slowly learning to respect and value the work that she does, even if it seems like she heals someone only to have them come back and hand their fingers to her to reattach. She seems to be of the mindset that when something is done, it should stay done. This has caused some tension between herself and her dishes, as she feels they should remain clean once scrubbed. But no one has bothered to point out the futility of this odd fixation, and she continues to believe that her dishes have it in for her. Zanpakutou Sealed Form Uraryuu is a katana in unreleased form. The blade measures 26” in length, and the hilt is 12” long. The grip is covered in white rayskin, while the guard is oval-shaped and imprinted with a wave pattern. Zanpakutou Spirit Shikai: Uraryuu :Release Phrase: "Omoiokotte, Uraryuu." Appearance: Upon release, Uraryuu becomes a tanto. The blade's length is 12 inches, while the handle is 6 inches long. There is no hand guard in this form. Ability: Forms a bubble 3 ft in diameter in which time is stopped for 15 seconds. Once the bubble is anchored to a wound, Moira can use multiple chiyudo within that time period. Cost of use is 1000 reiatsu. Bankai: Tenchi no Uraryuu :Form/Ability: Upon release of her Ban Kai, approximately 100 spirit threads emerge from Moira. They can extend to a length of 20 feet and can be used in various ways, including gripping objects and people or providing a stable surface for her to stand upon. All the while, Uraryuu remains in tanto form to better accommodate her preferred fighting style. Attack - Teishou (Abeyance): Forms a bubble 12 ft in diameter in which time is stopped for 30 seconds. After anchoring it over the injured person, Moira can cast multiple chiyudo within that time period. Cost of use is 2000 reiatsu. Attack - Kishou Suiageru (Damage Siphon): Using her spirit threads, Moira can reach out (20 foot diameter) to touch the injuries of wounded allies and transfer the damage onto herself. Attack - Taikou (Deterioration): Moira touches a wound with one of her threads and anchors a fist-sized bubble over it. Within the bubble, her manipulation of time moves forward at a rate where healthy tissue can deteriorate and die, leaving her foe with a wound that won't heal. Cost of use is 1000 reiatsu. Trivia Moira Murray is a reverse incarnation from Yukiko Murray. In other words, the incarnation cycle reversed instead of going forward. Gallery Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Bankai Users Category:Fourth Division